A Secret Celebration
by leighann415
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, but Niles is stuck working, and he suddenly gets an unexpected visitor...Happy New Year everybody! *hugs*


**Author's Note: ** Happy 2014! I'm posting this story just in time…I hope the new year brings lots more stories and everything else! *hugs* This story is dedicated to some awesome people. You know who you are…I wouldn't be writing stories if it weren't for you! :) Enjoy! There's no real set time for this. I just had the idea and went with it. :) And I'll try to do better about posting more in the new year too! :)

* * *

Niles has looked at the same patient files again and again, he was starting to get a headache. It was New Year's Eve, and he had to put in a few hours in at work before going home for Frasier's party. Frasier had called him repeatedly to ask if he was planning on being there by midnight. But time had gotten away from him and it was 11:00. He silently scolded himself for agreeing to be at work on New Year's Eve. Who does such of a thing?

As he was cleaning up his office, he heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Woodson had long since gone home, so he was all alone in an empty building. He was frightened at first. Was it a burglar? Or was it just his imagination?

_Knock, knock, knock._ There it went again, louder in his head this time. He decided on that it wasn't his imagination. He slowly made his way to the door, and opened it partway. What he saw made him almost faint.

There at the door was his angel, Daphne. She must be psychic, and know exactly when Niles needed her.

"Daphne!" He exclaimed, "What brings you here this time of night? Frasier must be livid!" He led her into the office. It was her first time being here, but it seemed like she belonged here, with him.

"Dr. Crane," she stammered. "I don't know exactly what brought me here, but I figured you must want some company, being here this late at night."

"It has been lonely, I'll admit. I've been reading the same things over and over again, I don't know what I'm reading." He gestured to his desk where the files still lay. He didn't worry about Daphne going through them. She wasn't here for that.

"But how did you ever get past Frasier? And Dad? I can't believe you did this for me." He took her hand in his.

"Well, Dr. Crane was busy with his bloody party, and Mr. Crane was doing what he always does, so I didn't think anybody would miss me. I just needed to see you when it turned a new year."

Niles' heart leapt from his chest. She needed to see him? Could that mean…?

Suddenly, the clock struck 11:30. Niles looked hopefully up at Daphne. If he was going to kiss her at midnight, then he didn't want to do it here.

"Come on, let's go." He offered his hand to her.

"Go? But aren't you supposed to be here until midnight?"

"I don't think anybody will know if I'm missing either."

They made their way out of the office, and out into the Seattle street. It was a cold night, so Niles put his arm around Daphne to keep her warm. He didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter. As long as they were together to ring in the new year.

Before they knew it, they were among the people gathered at the Space Needle for the fireworks display. He knew that would be a place where they could ring in the new year together and it would be a memorable night.

Daphne looked all around. "Are you sure about this, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, positive."

It was 10 minutes until the new year. The first fireworks began to go off. All around them, couples were getting ready to kiss. Niles looked at Daphne. She didn't look as nervous as he felt.

Before they knew it, people were starting the countdown.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…"

"I'm glad I'm here with you, _Niles_. I didn't know going to your office would lead to this!"

Niles didn't miss the use of his name.

"3, 2, 1!" After the "1" was said, fireworks went off from every direction of the Space Needle. It was the most glorious thing Daphne had ever seen. She looked at Niles, and she didn't want to miss this chance. She leaned in, and their lips met. They started off slowly at first, but the kiss escalated into a full-blown kiss of desire.

"Happy New Year, Daphne, my angel."

Daphne's heart burst at the word "angel." Nobody had certainly called her that before.

"Happy New year, Niles." She smiled. She knew without a doubt this would be a new year celebration she would never forget.

When the commotion died down, Niles took Daphne's hand in his. The feeling was incredible, and something he hoped would last forever.

"Come on, I know a place where they serve excellent champagne," he grinned, thinking of Frasier's party.

They walked hand in hand to Frasier's apartment. Just as expected, Frasier was nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? I thought I told you to be here promptly at midnight! Now, you missed it."

Martin noticed Niles and Daphne's hands linked together. Something was up, he knew. He didn't need to be a cop to figure it out.

"We didn't miss it, Frasier."

Frasier looked from Niles to Daphne. "What are you talking about?"

"Niles took me down to the Space Needle to see the fireworks! It was magical."

"He…he, what?"

Niles nodded. "It's true. Daphne came by my office to see me, and I whisked her away to the Space Needle!"

Frasier couldn't stop looking between the two. "Fras…Let it go. I think I need a beer."

"Well, I couldn't be more thrilled. Really." Frasier went over to hug Niles and Daphne. I think I know where I can find a bottle of champagne."

"Sounds nice. A pretty girl and a glass of champagne on New Year's Eve. What more could I ask for?" Niles leaned in for another kiss. The first kiss of the new year, which hopefully would bring many more to come.

**The End**


End file.
